Untold Story: Fate Stay Dawn
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: A soul slumber in a world of heroes. Chosen once again to save the world. To break free an endless loop of a world corrupted by the darkness. Summoned by a little girl, he will save the world to keep his promised and protect his master.


**Axel: Hello guys! Here is one of the challenged by Mzr90 that I accept, and it was quite fun to wrote. Anyway, this is my first attempt on a Fate Stay Night X Naruto crossover, so please go easy on me. I am NOT a Natsuverse experts, so you may see some errors, and its been years since I last watched Fate stay Night, however I do read the wikis... Yeah.**

**Many thanks to my beta reader, my school kouhai.**

**Anyway, let's just get on with it, if you guys have any suggestion, please dont be shy to share. Disclaimer!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing.**

**XXX**

In the endless forest of green. Where a large mountain stood proudly, trees untouched by man or time, no sound of living beings except the sound of wind that blow the cloud in the peaceful blue sky.

In the middle of the forest, on top of a hill, a man sat against a tree, his eyes closed, his smile never cease, peacefully sleeping, untouched by time.

"_Awaken young savior..."_

_... Who are you? _

"_We go by many names..."_

_Tell me one._

"_Fate, Destiny..."_

_I dont believe fate and destiny._

"_But we believed in you, savior."_

_I am no savior._

"_But you saved everyone, you are a savior, a hero of mankind."_

_... What is it that you want from me?_

"_Tell us, do you still want to save mankind from utter destruction? To break again the chain of hatred and darkness?"_

_... I do, that's my promised to him._

"_So be it. You who wish to safeguard the future._

_Limited it may be._

_To break the endless cycle of darkness and hate._

_Choose your master, the one who will accompany you through all your ordeal."_

_My master?_

"_Can you not hear it? Their call of need?"_

_Call... Yes... I heard it... A girl, she... she need help!_

"_So you have choose. Remember young savior, the balance of the world far after your time is about to be broken, you must find the corrupted grail, and save mankind once more."_

_Grail? _

"_Have no worries, you will know what to do. Go forth without your heart as your guide."_

**XXX**

The sound of wolves howling is getting closer. She need to hurry. She look at the summoning circle she made from stone and piece of her clothe stain by blood, and a worn out colorless headband.

"Please... I beg of you... Appear before me..." She heard the sound of multiple footsteps nearby.

"My servant!"

The ground glow brightly, stunning the wolves as a figure slowly materialize. She could not make the appearance because of the light.

"Are you the one who called for me?" The figure asked as the light slowly disappearing.

The girl could only nod in respond.

The figure look behind him and saw a pack of wolves. So this girl running away from a pack of wolves eh? "Leave this girl be wolves! Or I would be forced to take action!"The figure said in a commanding voice as a dark aura surrounded him.

Much to the girl surprise, the wolves made a run for it back to the forest with their tail between their leg. The figure smile satisfied as the dark aura disappear.

The girl can finally get a good look at the figure. Its a male, he had a spiky golden blond hair, three like whisker marks on each cheek and a pair of deep blue eyes, wearing a black and orange jumpsuit and a pair of orange pants underneath a red haori with black flame below.

The servant look back at his summoner, a little girl, having a long white hair and a pair of red eyes. Wearing a white cloth stain with blood. She look worn out and very tired, must be from all the running. "Hi there!" He greeted cheerfully.

The girl blink. "Uhm... Hello."

"What's your name?" The blond man asked still with his cheerful tone.

"Oh, I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern." The girl responded. "A-and I'm your summoner."

The blond nod in understanding. "I see, I see. Well, I'm gonna call you Illya since your name is too long." The man continue. "I'm Naruto, I'm a saver class."

"Saver... Class?"

"Yup."

Illya blink, she never heard of a saver class before, is he lying? No, whats the servant gain in lying to her? She watched as Naruto looked around the ruined place she used as a temporary shelter. She sees a frown on his face.

"This is not a place for a girl." He said much to her surprise. Naruto then notice something on the ground, a worn out headband. "This is..." He crouch to pick it up, the moment he touch the headband, it glow. "My headband..." He whisper as the glowing disappear and much to Illya surprised the headband turn anew. Its cloth back to blue and the scratches on the iron piece disappeared and a symbol of a leaf or something appeared. He smile, he pick it up and tied it on his forehead, and Illya must admit, it look good on him, like it meant for him.

"Uhm, saver." At the mention of his class Naruto turn to her. "I'm going back to my house, please escort me." Illya ordered with much more confident.

Naruto blink. "Sure thing master. Oh, and please get on my back, it's faster that way." Naruto said crouching.

Illya hesitantly climb on his back. She's pretty tired, so its a welcomed suggestion.

"Lead the way master." Naruto said to the white hair girl. "With me here, nothing will harm you! So fear not!"

Illya chuckle. He's pretty funny and so sure of himself. "Thats what I expect from my servant."

Naruto pout a bit. "Calling me a servant is kinda cruel."

"But that's what you are."

"Well yeah but..." Naruto sigh. He knew that piece of information, but he don't really like it to be called a servant, despite knowing that he is one. Its not like he hated it, he just don't like it.

"Come on! Stop lolygaging! Its that way!"

**XXX**

"Its bigger than it looks..." Naruto said impressed.

"Yeah..." Illya said with a low voice.

Naruto look at her oddly, why would a cheerful girl like her be down like this? How odd.

""Welcome back Milady."" Two voice greeted them, surprising Naruto who look at the opened wooden gate with two women which he guessed are twin bowing to them, how the heck did it opened without him noticing?

"Sella, Leysritt." Illya greeted back.

"And you must be her servant correct?" One of the maid asked.

"Uhm... Yeah." Naruto answered as he looked at the two maids, with that white hat like thing on them the only difference they had is their voice and their cothing, one wear blue and the other black. "Names Naruto, nice to meet you."

They both bow their head. "I am Sella." The blue one said.

"And I am Leysritt." The black one said.

""It is a pleasure."" They both said at the same time.

"Where is grandfather?" Illya asked.

"The master is waiting for you and your servant inside." Sella said.

"... Let's go Naruto." Illya said dragging Naruto inside.

"Woah! Okay! No need to drag me!"

"Sella, Leysritt, I'm going to take a bath and change my clothing." She said as the two maids bow their head and followed Illya.

If the outside is impressive, the inside is much more than that. You see, despite the castle being a century old, the inside are all fixed, no crack on the wall or something like that. And Naruto spotted several more maids waking here and there.

"Woah..." Naruto said looking around the elegant castle like a child.

"Saver! Stop looking around and come on!" Illya yelled at Naruto.

"Huh? Oh right. Coming!" Naruto said.

After passing many complicated hallway that Naruto swore he would never remembered. They stopped at a door.

Illya turn to Naruto. "You stay outside." She ordered. "And dont you dare peek! If you do, Im going to kill you. Servant or not."

Naruto sweats up. Knowing how scary women can be first hand. "I promised." Naruto said.

Illya nod in satisfaction, entering the room followed by the two maids.

Naruto sigh as he wait, leaning at the wall. "I hope she's not long..." Naruto doesn't really like to wait.

**XXX**

The door to Illya's room open and Illya emerged with the two maids in a new clothing of purple dress and a white skirt. "I'm done." She said, noticing a lack of respond, she look around and found Naruto, sleeping at the floor.

"Zzzz... Ramen..." He muttered in his sleep.

Illya eye twitch. "Wake up!" Illya yelled.

Naruto immediately stood up while giving up salute. "H-hai!" He said, he then blink and look around to find Illya who is tapping her foot and the two maids looking at him oddly. "What?" Naruto asked.

Illya sigh, not having strength to yell at the blond. Beside, her grandfather is waiting, as much as she don't want to meet him. "Let's go. Grandpa is waiting."

Naruto nod and followed Illya silently. He sees something flash in her eyes, sadness? Fear? He did not know, but whoever this grandpa person is, he's not letting him make Illya more sad.

After walking through the hallway in silent, they stopped at a rather luxurius door that have a rather weird aura on them, probably magic or something.

Illya knock three times, after a minute they heard an answered.

"Come in."

Illya opened the door and walked inside, Naruto following right behind.

The room fill with books, row and row of books. In the middle sat an old man with a long waterfall like beard, he held an aura of noble and Naruto can sense this person held quite a tremendous magic.

"Illya, I've been waiting for you." He said closing his books and standing up, he then look at Naruto. "And you must be Illyasviel servant correct?"

Naruto nod in silent, there's something in his gut that don't like this old man, and he trusted his gut so many times and ends up right, so why start doubting now?

"What class are you?" He asked analyzing the servant in front of him.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto introduced himself despite of being ordered to told him his class. "I'm a Saver Class."

The old man eyes widened. "Saver... Class..." He said. "So the legend is true..." He said with a wide smile. "With Saver on our side, the grail is good as ours!"

Naruto frown. "Who are you?" He asked.

The man snaped out of his fantasy and look at Naruto. "Ah, forgive me. I am Jubstacheit von Enzbern, the eight and current head of the Einzbern House." The man introduced himself.

"Grandpa." Illya called gaining his attention. "What is a Saver Class? I never heard of such a class before."

The man look at her for a moment before speaking. "Ah yes, I have not told you of this yet have I?" The man turned around, his back facing them. "Saver Class... Is a very rare and special class, a class for a hero that surprass other heroes, a hero that saved mankind from destruction, and labeled by them a savior, or a messiah. You have heard of Avenger correct?"

"Yes." Illya answered. "The anti-hero."

"Correct." The man seems slightly pleased. "The rare card that only once being drawn, but the savior card are the opposite of that accursed card. With this servant, we shall win the grail! And take back what is ours!"

Naruto eye twitch. "Hey old man." Naruto called, clearly gaining the attention of both occupants. "Stop talking like I'm not here. I'm not your servant, I am Illya's, and I'll help her win the war, not you."

Jubstacheit turned around and glare at Naruto, his magic aura explodes, making Illya covered her eyes. "Show some respect servant! I am no mage you want to deal with!"

Naruto eyes narowed. This old man is good, but not good enough. He looked to his left where Illya looked quite scared, Naruto then glared back at the Einzberg head. "I dont care who you are. If you want my respect, you have to earned it." Naruto countered, also leaking some of his magic to show the man he is not easily intimidate, but not too much as it will harm Illya in a way. "But know this, I will fight anyone who dares harm my master, that includes you."

Illyasviel just stares at her servant in disbelieved at his declaration.

Jubstacheit is no fool, he knew this servant is hiding his power. He is not called a savior for nothing, and with Illya as his master that possessed a very large almost limitless prana, he would be a unstopable force. His magic slowly disappear and he walk back to his chair. "Regardless, I expect you two to win this war. Now leave me alone."

Illya bow her head and drag Naruto out of her grandfather study room.

"It seems we drew a wild card..." The old man said returning to his reading. "As long as he bring us back the grail, I don't care."

Outside with Illya and Naruto.

"Are you nuts!?" Illya said dragging Naruto away by his ear.

"Ouch! Ouch! S-stop draging me by the ear!"

"Challenging grandpa like that... Do you want to die?" Illya asked finally letting Naruto go.

Naruto rub his red ear. "Ouch... But I'm already dead..."

A tickmark appeared on Illya head as she pulled Naruto ears again. "Thats not the point!"

"Ouch! I-I'm sorry!"

Sella and Leysritt sweatdropped watching the comical scene of Illya and Naruto. They bolted here after hearing a commotion, but to think they will encountered this scene is quite amusing, for Leysritt anyway.

**XXX**

**(Nighttime)**

"So, why are you still in your physical form?" Illya asked Naruto as she prepared to go to bed.

Naruto look around Illya's room, its elegant, just like he suspected, but with a few dolls on a shelve. "I don't like the spirit form, it's boring." Naruto answered simply looking at Illya, wearing a purple white pijamas.

Illya shrug, well if that what he wants.

"By the way master. Don't you feel embarrassed with me being here?" Naruto asked, feeling kinda embarrased of being in a girls room.

Illya shrug sitting lying down on her bed. "You're a servant first a male later."

Naruto sigh dejectedly with a waterfall of tears on his eyes. He have a heart too you know.

"But thanks... I... appreciate your loyalty." Illya said quietly barely heard by Naruto.

Naruto look at her for a moment before smiling, after a few minutes of waiting, he heard the quite snores of Illya. Naruto put his hands into a cross seal, a puff of smoke appear beside him and an exact replica of himself is standing there, arms cross.

"Protect her." Was Naruto simple order as the clone nod his head. Naruto quitely leave the room, leaving the clone to guard Illya.

Naruto closed the door behind him quietly, now its time to head into the kitchen.

**XXX**

"... Now where in this whole kitchen do they kept the ramen at..." Naruto said scratching his head. He's been searching for an instant ramen for hours, but all he found is some expensive looking ingredients and stuff that have no involvement with ramen.

"Sir Naruto, what is it you're looking for?" A voice said startling Naruto.

"What?!" Naruto looked behind him and see one of the twin maid from before. "You're..." He looks at her blue color clothe. "Sella right?"

The maid nod her head. "Thats right. Now, can you tell me what a servant of milady doing at the kitchen this late?"

Naruto rub his head sheepishly. "Well, I was wondering if you have any ramen, thats all. I'm hungry."

Sella raise her eyebrow. "If I'm not mistaken, a servant does not required sleep or eat."

"Well yeah, Illya's pranna is enough to last me a decade, but I'm just hungry, there's no rule that state servant can't eat is there?"

Sellsa looks at Naruto, watching him if he had any hidden motives, she then sigh. "I'm sorry, but we have no such thing as ramen in this kitchen."

Naruto blinked, did... Did he heard that right? "No... No ramen? NOOOOOOO!" Naruto cry out dejectedly from the lack of noodles. This is blasphemy! A direct insult to the ramen god!

Sella sweatdropped at the dejected form of Naruto. "I said we don't have it in this kitchen, but Leysritt would probably have it in her room."

Naruto lit up at the words. "Really...?" He asked hopefull.

"Yes... Do you want me to ask her?"

"Yes please."

**XXX**

The sound of slurphing noodles can be heard from Sella and Leysritt , with the two maids watch on as Naruto devour noodles after noodles.

"Ah... that hit the spot." Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

"You sure eat a lot." Leysritt said. "You ate halve of my ramen ration."

Naruto rub his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that. But how did you have ramen? I've searched the entire kitchen and found none."

"Thats because I like Japan." Leysritt said. "They have interesting culture and foods."

Sella shook her head. "You just like it because you're an otaku."

"And?"

"Nevermind."

Naruto stay silent as he watched as the sisters arguing. He then remembered something. "Hey, can I ask you two about Illya?"

At the mention of their mistress, the both quickly look at the servant warrily.

After a minute of silent Sella asked. "What is it you wish to ask us?"

Naruto wave his hand. "Don't worry, I wont ask anything perverted or something."

"Really?" Leysritt asked, seems kinda disappointed.

Sella ignore the other maid. "What is it?"

Naruto face imidietly changed serious. "Why did Illya summoned me in a snowy forest, alone and hunted down by wolves? Please tell me."

Both Sella and Leysritt looked at each other, they seems hesitated to tell him.

"Please tell me." Naruto asked again with his serious voice.

They stay silent, the maids hesitated to answer and Naruto keeps looking at them with his serious face. After a minute had passed, Leysritt break the silent.

"Because the master throw her into the woods."

"Leysritt!" Sella said.

Leysritt ignored Sella anc continued. "He threw her into the woods so that she may summoned correctly, he knew the wolves would pick up her scent, our master does not wants a failure."

Naruto stay silent at that information, so the old man is pretty ruthless... His gut came up a winner again. "Thanks for the information Ley." Naruto said with a small smile. "And don't worry, I wont tell anyone, I promised." With that said he stood up and walk out of the room. "Thanks for the ramen."

A moment of silent passed.

"Are you sure its wise Leysritt?" Sella asked.

Leysritt just shrug. "I dunno, maybe. But he's the only one that can protect out mistress."

Sella sigh, wanted to or not, she's right.

**XXX**

Naruto silently walk inside, he nod at his clone who nods back and disappear in a puff of smoke. Naruto look at the sleeping Illya, smiling sadly to her. Naruto eyes flash green for a few seconds, than back to his sky blue.

"... I do not yet understand what you are master, but I'll wait until you tell me yourself. Until then..." Naruto smile changed into a sincere smile. "I promise I will protect you, believe it."

**XXX**

Its been two month since Naruto summoned into this world. You can say that months Illya is having the time of her life, while not so much for the other occupants.

You see, after a few days, Naruto started to pranked other occupants, mainly Sella and other maids. While Leysritt only twice, since she start to joined forces with Naruto to prank other, and to make thing worse, Naruto manage to persuade Illya into one of his many pranks, and she loves it. And so, the master and servant duo started to pranked people, with sometime the help of Leysritt.

And Naruto is untouchable, Sella and the other maids one time chased after him, but he manage to evaded her, and now with Illya, Sella can't touch him.

There's even one time where Naruto pranked the head of Einzburg family by paiting all his noble looking clothes and his beard orange, oh the old man is angry, no, mad is a better word. He chased after Naruto, trying to blast him with magic, and he manage to get away! He's a fast bugger.

And so, after a month of pranking torture, Jubstacheit decided to finally send Illya to Japan, much to the girl glee.

And so, we sees Illya looking around Japan in a purple coat and hat, her red eyes shine brightly. "So this is Japan? Its so different from Germany!"

"Milady, please don't go anywhere alone, its dangerous." Sella said as she and Leysritt walk toward her, a briefcase in their hands.

"Don't worry, Saver is with me, so it's okay." Illya said, looking at the blond next to her. "You'll protect me right Saver?"

Naruto noticed being stared at, gives Illya a thumb up. Since his clothing are way too flashy, Illya and her two maids tried to put Naruto in a different clothes since he don't want to go to astrall form. After three hours of chasing the blond and persuading him, they finally manage to made him changed. Now he wears an orange button up shirt underneath a black tuxedo. Whatever they do, they can't make him to let go orange.

"Heh, of course I will. With me by your side, nothing will harm you!" Naruto declared pointing at the sky.

"See? He'll protect me." Illya said.

"Thats not what I meant milady." Stella said.

But Illya ignored her. "Anyway, let's go to the Einzbern castle, I want to rest."

**XXX**

After arriving at the Einbern castle (Which is a huge medieval like castle) Illya instantly slept on her room.

"Is she gonna be fine?" Naruto asked.

Stella nod. "She'll be fine, have no worries Saver."

Naruto nod in satisfaction. "Glad to hear. Well, I'm going to explore the castle, so I'll leave her in your care."

Stella nod her head. "Very well, if you need help Leysritt is on the kitchen."

Naruto wave his hand. "I'll be fine! Don't worry!" Naruto then shift his hand into a cross like seal. "Shadow Clone."

Instantly 12 identical clones of Naruto appeared, Stella was not surprised since she's seen him using the same technique over and over again in his pranking rampage.

"All right boys! Let's explore the castle!" 'OSUU!' All of Naruto's clones responded as they all scattered.

"... I hope he'll be fine, he has gotten lost many time before in the previous castle." Stella said as she began her own patrol of the castle.

**XXX**

"What's this..." Kirei Kotohime asked to no one particular.

On the table in front of him is a set of cards.

As the mediator of the holy Grail War, he knows every information about the servants that was summoned, be it their skills, identity, etc.

Except this time.

An anomaly had happened, instead of seven cards representing the servants of the war, there were eight.

He pulled the card, on it is an image of a white robe person that covered his face and his hands rised up like he was praying. Underneath it is a tittle of the new class.

Saver.

No matter how many times he tries to find out, he was unable to searched about this servant except for the name.

"Who are you really... Saver..."

**XXX**

"... We're lost aren't we?" Naruto asked the clone beside him.

"I think so boss." The clone said.

Naruto then look at his clone. "Why are we together again?"

The clone just shrug. "We bump into each other boss."

"Right..." Naruto looked around at the same looking hallway. "Why does everything have to be the same? And there's no sign of where's where." Naruto said very annoyed. "This castle remind me of a horror film setup."

At the mention of horror, the master and clone went into silent. Let it be known that Naruto is scared shitless of ghost. And that include his clone.

"...ver.."

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked looking around, his clone joined him.

"I think so..." The clone answered. " Its not some vengeful ghost bend of haunting us right?"

Without anyone knowing it, a blur of white and purple crash into the real Naruto.

"Saver!" The blur said with a childish voice.

"M-master!?" Naruto said surprised. "You're awake?!"

"Yeah! I was just taking a nap, but when I woke up you aren't there!" Illya then notcied there's two Naruto. "Wha... Saver!? There's two of you?!"

"He is my clone." Naruto explained. "I can create clones you see."

"Really? Thats so cool! I expect no less from my servant."

"But my clone will be destroy by one hit from an enemy." Naruto explained again.

"Boss... Don't said it like I'm useless..."

"Oh, sorry about that."Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Eh? Really?" Illya then looked at the clone, then she hit the clone in the stomache with all her might. "Hyah!"

*Poof* The clone exploded in a cloud of smoke.

"What? What a weak clone!"

Naruto rub Illya's head. "Thats because I didn't put too much magic, master. I can create a sturdier clones, but it takes a lot."

Illya looks annoyed but somewhat happy to be pat by Naruto. "Anyway, Saver, let's play!"

"Eh? Play? Now?"

"Of course! Come on! Come on!" Illya ordered dragging Naruto away. "I want to explore Japan more!"

"Waaiiit! I haven't eat anything yet!"

**XXX**

"Woaaahh... So pretty.." Illya said looking around the area.

Naruto sigh and followed his chibi master. He's following Illya all around the city sightseeing, since they have no money they didn't buy any foods, and that annoyed Naruto to no end. Even though he technically dont need food, he still like foods and want to eat them. So they just walked around the city, though sometime Illya wanted a piggy back ride with Naruto jumping throught the building at a very high speed. His master is a ball of energy.

Naruto look at the sky, the sun had already set and darkness start to took over. "Master, we should head back, Sella and Leysritt will be worried."

"Pfft, nonesense! With you by my side, I'm the most safest person in this city! You said it yourself!" Illya said with a grin.

Naruto blink, then he gave his master his foxy grin. "Of course master, nothing will harm you."

Illya nod, satisfy. "Good, we're meeting the mediator of the war to register."

"Eh? Do we have to?"

"We have to. Since you're a rare card in this war, and if the mediator sees you as problem we'll have a big problems."

Naruto grumble, after a few minutes of more walking they arrived at a church. Without any hesitation Illya opened the large door.

"Ah, welcome." A priest greeted them, some what in his mid 30 with a medium lenght brown hair. He showed them both a smile. However, Naruto doesnt like this man, he smells fishy, or it could be his clothes since he crashed into a fish vendor an hour ago, but thats impossible.

"Are you the mediator of this war?" Illya asked, her personality are back to her cold confident one.

"And if I am?"

"I wanted to talk about the war."

"Oh? If it is in my power I will answer them. However, I am a neutral party, so I cannot reveal anyhting about the participants."

"I have no interest in my opponents." Illya said. "I wanted to know if my servant, Saver, can enter the war."

"Oh? Saver is it?" The priest looked at the blond person beside Illya, who is looking at him suspiciously. "I see no problem of his participant in the war."

Naruto nod. "Great! Now let's go back!" Naruto said dragging Illya out of the church.

"Wait Saver! You don't even know the way home!" Illya cried out.

**XXX**

"What's wrong Saver...?" Illya asked worried.

"The truth is..." Naruto began. "I..."

"Yes?"

"I..."

"Hurry up!"

"I... I'm hungry."

"..." Without a second thought Illya stomp on Naruto's feet.

"Gah! That hurt! What was that for?!"

"Thats for being an idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?!"

The two keep on bickering, ignoring the weird looks people are giving. Well, its not everyday you see a young man arguing with a foreign looking girl at public. The two keep on arguing, not noticing the danger that stalk them around the corner.

**XXX**

"It's this way right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we just keep heading front and we'll reach the forest." Illya answered. "I'm sure dinner will be waiting for us."

"You better be right." Naruto mumbled. "If not, I'll go on a rampage."

"You'll go on a killing spree because of a dinner? You're a weird servant."

Before Naruto can resort, he sensed something, lurking in the darkness of the city, he looked around, there's almost no people here at night. "Master." Naruto called.

"What is it?"

"There's someone following us, what is your order?" Naruto asked.

Illya smirk. "Isn't it obvious? Go and beat him up of course!" Illlya ordered. "Go Saver!"

"Yes master." Naruto smile, finally, some action. Naruto body was covered in white light as his clothing changed into his original haori and orange black jumpsuit, in his hand he materialized a black dagger like thing with a ring at the end. A kunai. Naruto quickly jumped to a nearby rooftop, swinging his kunai.

*Clang*

The sound of steel hitting steel was heard. Blue against red and black. A spear against a kunai. Both of them kicked each other to separate themself.

"What? You're planning to beat me with a small knife?" The blue person said.

Naruto looked at his blue opponent, wielding a crimson spear. Its pretty intimidating. "Well, I have tricks up my sleeves, so this kunai will be enough to counter your spear, Lancer."

"Oh? You know who I am? What gives it away? My spear?"

"Yes actually." Naruto answered truthfully.

Lancer blinked. "... You're weird, whatever, sorry but I'll have to kill you. My master order Savior."

Naruto flash him his foxy grin. "Yeah right, sorry to say, but I promised my master I'll always protect her. So I won't be killed by the likes of you."

Both warriors narrowed their eyes, and they charged.

**To be Continue.**

**Axel: Well, thats it, I'm quite evil for giving the cliffhanger. Anyway, can someone tell me how to write Illya personality? I still havent gotten it down.**


End file.
